


Amazing Friend....with a Little Extra

by virus21



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), New Warriors, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: After taking care of a fire, Peter and Angelica compare costumes. Something fun happens.
Relationships: Angelica Jones/Peter Parker
Kudos: 14





	Amazing Friend....with a Little Extra

There were days that Spider-Man was happy that he had to deal with mundane trouble instead of super villains. A burning building was not what he had in mind. Not to say that super villains would be easier, its just that with all the things that can go wrong, it made for a stressful day. So when such a thing happened, Peter was not thrilled.

Still, he was a hero and had a responsibility, so here he went. The place was a inferno, the firefighters having a hard time controlling the flames. To make matters worse, there were still people in the building and the rescue teams couldn't reach them.

Spider-Man swung into the building, trying to find as many as he could. One after another, he went in and out with people, sometimes getting rather 'creative' with how he got them out. They weren't happy about it, but better than burning alive.

Just as he got the last person out, his spider sense went off. The building was about to collapse and fast. To make matter worse, there were people far to close to the building and little time to get them to safety. He had to work fast.

He found a few weaker supports and held them together with web. Unfortunately, the web was doing little good. The heat simple dissolving the webbing. 

“Need a little hand Spidey?” Spider-Man turned to the source of the voice and it was Firestar. The fire power heroine used her powers to weld the supports together just before the building was about to collapse. She then absorbed the flames, allowing her and Spider-Man to escape. 

Outside the building, the heroes shouted at everyone to move away. A few minutes later, the building finally collapse. Thanks to Spider-Man, no one was seriously hurt. And thanks to Firestar, Spider-Man himself wasn't seriously hurt.

After the dust cleared, Peter and Angelica headed to a nearby rooftop. “So, what brings you to my part of the city” Peter asked.

“I was just in the neighborhood, when I saw the fire” Angelica explained “Figured I could help and also figured you'd be here needing a little help”.

“Well thank you. It has been a while since you and I teamed up”.

“Well, without Bobby in the very least” Angelica corrected. That was a good point. Ice Man was usually around in these team ups. Not for any reason, he just was. 

“I couldn't help notice a umm 'augmentation' to your normal costume” Peter was referring to the small change to Angelica's costume which was showing a little more skin than her normal yellow one.

“It was Wasp's idea” Angelica explained “Not the first time I had such a revealing costume, but I'd rather not have it”.

“If I may be that guy” Peter said “Your old costume didn't exactly leave much to the imagination. It was quite tight”. Angelica was force to concede that point, she just didn't like it “Well Peter, it's not like your costume is baggy”.

“You checking things out?” Peter playfully asked. Angelica didn't deny it and retorted “And you aren't? Even with the mask, I can tell you are looking at my cleavage”.

“In my defense, I would be looking anyway. Like I said, tight costume” Peter was unabashed about this. Angelica walked over to Peter, meeting him eye to eye “Humm, I take it you do that often when we team up”?

“I will admit to my embarrassment, I do” Peter explained “I just hide it better than most would”. Angelica smiled, a idea forming in her mind “You know Peter and feel free to say no; how would you want to indulge in that”?

Peter was shocked “You mean you want to have sex, like right here”?

“Well yes” Angelica said “We are friends and we do find each other attractive, so why not? And its not like heroes don't have sex on rooftops”. Peter was hesitant. Not like he didn't do casual sex, but just having this happen was not something that, well happened. After a moment, Peter agreed.

Angelica kneeled down and dropped Peter's pants, exposing his erect dick “Holy shit! Were have you been hiding this? And in a tight costume like yours?”

“Well I needed extra padding down there” Peter explained “Working with attractive super heroines makes it necessary to prevent embarrassing situations”. Angelica said noting more and took Peter's eager member into her mouth. Her head was vigorously bobbing back and forth on the erection. Peter loved nothing more than a hot redhead bobbing down on his cock.

Peter had been so enthralled that it took him a moment to notice that Angelica had stopped. He looked over to she her shedding her costume. Peter was in awe of what he saw. Long legs, large round breasts and a big butt. “Well, I take back my previous statement. Your costume was hiding quite a bit”. Angelica ignored the statement and sat down on a nearby air unit, asking for Peter to come over. Peter did so and immediately got on his knees.

“Want something hot, Peter” Angelica asked, Peter already knowing what to do. He slowly traced his tongue around Angelica's quickly wetting pussy. The taste was too good for Peter to take a half measure, so he inserted his tongue deeper in. He was pretty much exploring Angelica's vagina with it.

“My Mr. Parker, I didn't know your oral skills extending beyond trash talking villains” Peter didn't respond to Angelica and continued on. He eventually pulled away and motioned Angelica to turn around “Come on, I want to see that beautiful ass.” Angelica did as instructed.

Peter buried his face into her butt, taking each butt cheek into his hands and began eating her out again, this time even more intensely than before. Angelica could barley form thoughts from all the pleasure. She guess this was one reason why so many women had the hots for him. 

Peter had tired to this oral foreplay and want the main even. He rose and quickly inserted his cock into Angelica's wet vag, taking her by surprise “Fuck Peter, you cheeky fucker!”

“I think your the cheeky one here from were I'm standing” Peter joked, watching Angelica's butt cheeks jiggle as he kept pushing into her. Peter was practically hypnotized by the sight that he could help but give her a few spankings. Angelica moaned at this, which just made Peter want to do it some more. Angelica's butt was a little red from Peter's slaps.

Peter stopped and pulled out, turning Angelica over and opened her legs. Peter reinserted his cock into her and them proceeded to grab both of Angelica's tits “Man Angelica, your tits are nice and soft”!

“Glad you like them Peter” Angelica said “They and my pussy are yours”. Peter began pumping into Angelica, fondling her boobs all the while. Angelica held on to Peter writs for leverage. It was almost too much for Angelica to take. Peter was a master at this. Amazing how he would mop about his love life.

“I want it on my face” Angelica screamed “Give it to me!” Peter pulled out as Angelica got on her knees. Peter began jerking off, Angelica waiting for the upcoming explosion. A moment later, a stream of cum blasted on Angelica's face, dripping down on her.

“Damn Angelica. I didn't know how kinky you were” Peter said.

“There is a lot you don't know” Angelica said “ Besides, I clean up easy”. Angelica engulfed herself in flames for a moment, dissolving the cum. Peter thought that was a little unfair. After all, he still had to go home and didn't have any towels. Granted, body fluids on his costume were not unusual, its just that it was usually blood.

“That was fun. Lets do this again soon” Angelica said. Peter was surprised “Wait, you want to do this again?! This wasn't a one off!”

“Oh no. I like you and quite frankly, you are far too good to let go” Angelica explained, playful smile on her face. She put back on her costume and flew away, giving Peter her number before she departed.

Peter put his pants and mask back on, then looking at the number. Amazing friend with benefits. Why the hell not?


End file.
